Une simple heure de colle
by Sweet-az
Summary: Arizona/Callie, au lycée. Une rencontre pendant une heure de colle, qui va peut-être tout changer. Ou pas !
1. Chapitre 1

Ahoy hoy à tous ! J'ai eu une soudaine poussée d'inspiration, et j'ai voulu commencer une fic sur Callie et Arizona, voilà toujours le premier chapitre... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Tout commentaire est évidemment le bienvenu :-) Enjoy !

_

* * *

_

_Arizona POV_

Je détestais les premiers jours. Même si je ne changeais pas de lycée, même si je retrouvais tous mes amis, les premiers jours étaient synonymes de retour en arrière, on recommençait une nouvelle année scolaire. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'avec un peu de chance, ce premier jour serait le dernier des premiers jours au lycée. C'était la dernière année, dans un an les études supérieures ! Pour cette dernière année, j'avais décidé de marquer le coup, de la rendre inoubliable, d'en profiter au maximum. Non pas que je n'en profitais pas avant, mais j'étais plutôt du genre sage, je n'avais pas eu une seule heure de colle en 3 ans de lycée. Pire, je n'avais même jamais été puni depuis le primaire… C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai fait sa connaissance, pendant une simple heure de colle. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais qu'un seul regret : avoir été sage aussi longtemps.

J'attendais debout devant le bureau du prof, tous les regards tournés vers moi. Le prof était en train de remplir un de ces fichus papiers roses qui allait me donner droit à toute une après-midi en retenue. Tout ça pour une malheureuse blague. En plus, à 10 minutes de la fin, il aurait pu me laisser partir, non ?

- Miss Robbins, vous me décevez beaucoup.

Haha. Je sorti de la classe en souriant et me dirigeai à pas lents vers la salle de retenue. Je pensais être la première de l'année, et surtout être seule, mais je me trompais. Il y avait 3 autres personnes, 2 élèves de seconde et une autre de terminale, que je connaissais de nom. Et aussi parce qu'on était ensemble en cours d'anglais et d'espagnol (d'ailleurs, elle pouvait même faire le cours à la place du prof) et accessoirement parce que l'an dernier, mon équipe a littéralement écrasé la sienne au volley. Depuis, une certaine rancœur persistait je crois.

- Robbins, asseyez-vous là devant, m'ordonna d'un ton sec le surveillant.

Un petit con. Je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer. Je regardais à ma gauche mais ma camarade de classe semblait dormir de façon très discrète, et les 2 jeunes derrière semblaient tétanisés à l'idée d'avoir eu une heure de colle dès leur premier jour au lycée. Le surveillant lisait ce qui ressemblait fort à Playboy, aussi décidé-je de faire l'ensemble des tests du Cosmo de ce mois-ci.

- Arizona Robbins en retenue ? T'es sortie du couvent ou quoi ? me dit une voix endormie.

- Toi, tu ne changes pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Mon ton suggérait que la conversation se finisse là, mais elle se fichait éperdument de me déranger.

- Sérieux Blondie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour atterrir ici ? Je croirais presque à une blague !

- …

- La petite fille sage se rebelle ? me dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Ecoute Torres, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler, alors ferme-la et rendors-toi, ok ?

- Du calme, Robbins. Je voulais pas te déranger.

Puis elle posa sa tête dans ses bras et je pus continuer à faire mes tests à la con. J'en étais arrivée à « quel sac à main êtes-vous ? » quand une brune, profitant de l'absence momentanée du surveillant, vint se coller à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Hé, calme-toi Robbins ! T'es toujours aussi agressive ? Je voulais juste voir ce que tu faisais, je m'ennuie un peu…

- Je euh…

Elle allait se foutre de moi, c'est sûr. Mais je m'en fous, je suis prête à me défendre, je vais pas me laisser marcher dessus par une pétasse dans son genre !

- Des tests, dans le Cosmo, dis-je d'un ton qui voulait dire « si-tu-rigoles-je-te-tue ».

- C'est vrai ? Il est sorti ? J'ai voulu l'acheter ce week-end, mais il était pas encore sorti !

- Tu lis ça, toi ? lui demandai-je sèchement.

- T'es désagréable de nature ou tu te forces pour moi ?

Je la toisais d'un air méchant. Pourquoi venait-elle me parler ? On ne s'était pas adressé la parole depuis euh…en fait, on ne s'est jamais parlées, et là madame me causait comme si de rien n'était. En fait, j'étais même persuadée qu'on ne s'aimait pas.

- Disons que ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre nous, commençai-je. Mais depuis le match de l'an dernier, j'étais sûre que tu me détestais.

- Mouais, j'avoue que je suis mauvaise perdante, mais de là à te détester…

Je ne répondis rien et retournai à mes tests à la con. Cependant, Calliope ne se rassit pas et je la sentais lire par-dessus mon épaule, chose que je détestais.

- Tu veux faire les tests avec moi ? Parce que franchement, tu me tapes sur les nerfs à tourner autour de moi.

- Ca marche Cosmogirl !

Elle me poussa et s'assit à côté de moi, et pendant environ vingt minutes, nous répondîmes à des questions à la con. Les commentaires de Callie du style « ouais mais cette question, ça va pas, faut être bien foutue pour y répondre » me firent même rire, et j'aurais presque pu dire que j'avais passé un bon moment en sa compagnie.

- Bien, donc tu es un sac à main de luxe Blondie !

- Et toi le sac à main de plage, ça en jette plus que moi… Ne m'appelle pas Blondie, Torres, j'aime pas ça.

- D'accord, mais ne m'appelle pas Torres, moi aussi j'ai un prénom, _Arizona_.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et rangeai le magazine en voyant le surveillant revenir dans la salle. Callie fonça à sa place, manquant de tomber en chemin et fit semblant de jouer avec son stylo.

- Les deux filles, vous pouvez partir. Torres, fais gaffe à toi, il se pourrait bien que la prochaine fois, tu ailles directement voir le proviseur…

Callie marmonna un truc qui ressembla à « cause toujours » et s'en alla. Je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires et me lever, mais elle m'attendait dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bin vu qu'il n'y a plus personne et qu'on reprend la même direction pour rentrer, ça te dit de faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? me demanda-t-elle en mâchant négligemment un chewing-gum.

- Ok, pourquoi pas… Je m'arrête au centre commercial par contre.

- Ca marche ! C'était sympa cette heure de colle avec toi, faudrait que tu te rebelles plus souvent, Blondie. Enfin, _Arizona_.

- Mouais, si tu le dis…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au centre commercial ?

- Je te trouve bien curieuse quand même ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle me regarda en souriant et retira son pull. Il faisait chaud dehors, trop chaud. J'accélérais le pas mais elle resta à ma hauteur.

- T'as pas répondu, _Arizona_.

- Je vais voir…quelqu'un. Ca te va ?

- Ah mais oui ! C'est vrai tu es…commença-t-elle avec un regard que je trouvais plein de sous-entendus.

Je m'arrêtais net et me tournai brutalement face à elle.

- Je suis quoi au juste ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais là-bas pour un rencard ? Sous prétexte que je préfère les filles aux garçons, dès que je vois une fille, c'est uniquement pour lui sauter dessus ? je hurlais.

Callie avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne bougeait plus. Si je l'avais giflé, sa réaction n'aurait pas été différente.

- Euh… Non c'est pas…

- C'est pas quoi ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? J'en ai marre de vos réactions à la con !

- Arizona, je voulais juste dire… Enfin, tu es bien la sœur de David, le serveur vachement mignon de Starbucks… ? Je pensais pas que…

Ah. Oui bon, ok. D'accord. Ok. J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit et je préférai reprendre mon chemin. Je venais de me ridiculiser et de déballer une partie de ma vie privée à Calliope Torres, une fille à qui, d'ordinaire, je n'aurais même pas confier la taille de mon jean.

- Hé Blondie, pourquoi tu pars ?

- Ferme-la, Torres… Rigole si ça te chante, va le raconter à tout le monde si ça t'amuse, mais dégage…

Si je ne partais pas maintenant, je risquais de lui envoyer ma main dans la figure.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre moi ?

Je ne répondis pas et accéléra encore plus le pas, mais malheureusement Torres avait décidé de me coller.

- Tu vas me répondre ? Bordel Arizona, c'est à cause de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Franchement, je m'en fous ! Enfin non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire… Ca me fait ni chaud ni froid !

Me voyant ralentir et me retourner lentement vers elle, elle poursuivit.

- Non, euh… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Tu crois que je vais avoir des préjugés contre toi sous prétexte que tu aimes les filles ?

- Te fatigue pas, je viens de me ridiculiser devant toi, de te déballer, _à toi_, une grande partie de ma vie privée, j'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu en rajoutes… Alors dégage, ok ?

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es ridiculisée au juste ? Tu me crois assez conne pour te juger uniquement sur ça ? Franchement, vu ton comportement et ta réaction, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que c'est toi qui as des préjugés !

Là-dessus, avant que je puisse lui répondre, Callie me jeta un rapide regard noir, me dépassa et rentra vers chez elle rapidement. Je rejoignis à pas lents Joanne au centre commercial, une boule dans le ventre. Oui, j'avais pas du tout était sympa avec elle sur ce coup…


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci **Taste Paradise Coconut Rei** pour ta review, c'est gentil :-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Callie POV_

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door…"_

- Miss Torres ! Pour la dernière fois, taisez-vous !

Je sursautai, je ne pensais vraiment pas m'être mise à chanter à voix haute.

- Pourquoi ? Ca égaye le cours…

- Pardon ? me demanda le prof d'économie.

- Ca égaye le cours, monsieur.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je me retrouvai une fois de plus en retenue. Je passais le reste de l'heure à maudire ce prof, à chaque fois il trouvait une bonne excuse pour me virer. Dépitée, je passai le reste de l'heure en retenue. Cette fois-ci, j'étais seule avec le surveillant. Je n'y suis restée même pas 20 minutes, jusqu'au début du cours suivant, mais ce furent 20 minutes particulièrement longues. Je m'emmerdais royalement. Lorsque la sonnerie sonna, je courus presque en disant un vague salut au surveillant et me dirigeai vers le cours d'espagnol. Le seul cours vraiment intéressant à mes yeux. Du moins, le plus intéressant, et le plus compréhensible.

- Salut Callie !

Je rejoignis Addison et lui racontai ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avoue, parfois je cherche la colle, mais en général avec le prof d'éco, quand je respire trop fort je suis collée.

- C'est ma deuxième heure en 5 jours. Ca va encore je trouve, pas toi ?

- Mouais, tu te calmes un peu on dirait, ironisa-t-elle.

Je m'apprêtais à lui rappeler sa mésaventure avec les cigarettes dans les vestiaires des filles l'an passé quand je fus bousculée par une masse jaune. Je me retournai et vis Arizona Robbins qui ramassait ses feuilles, et Addison qui se baissait pour l'aider. Je me sentais même bête de ne pas l'aider à mon tour, mais on n'est pas dans une fic, et ma rancœur est encore là. Quelle rancœur ? C'est vrai qu'avec le recul, je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, sauf peut-être son manque de jugement, ou son jugement erroné, mais… Oh et puis quoi encore ? J'allais pas me mettre à genoux pour Blondie quand même ?

- Bon Callie, on t'attend !

Je remarquai alors qu'Arizona était à présent assise à sa place et Addison m'attendait devant la porte. J'avais cogité aussi longtemps ?

- Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler différemment, commença Miss Chase. Pour ce premier mois, nous allons (enfin vous allez) essentiellement travailler en binôme. Et au vu des moyennes, j'ai décidé de faire les groupes moi-même…

Oh non. Je sentais la grosse arnaque.

- Miss Altman, avec monsieur Cobern…

Bon, au moins je ne serai pas avec cette gourde d'Altman. En plus, avec un prénom comme le sien… Mouais, en fait le mien n'est pas mieux. Bref, déjà ça en moins. S'il te plait, maîtresse, mets-moi avec James, s'il te plait ! Ce serait une bonne occasion de lui soutirer son numéro, et plus si affinités…

- Miss Torres, avec miss Robbins…

- Quoi ? s'écria Blondie.

Cache ta joie surtout…

- Au vu de votre moyenne en espagnol, miss Robbins, j'aimerais que vous fassiez équipe avec Torres.

Ouch, ça doit faire mal ! Je regarde Blondie d'un œil noir, d'un regard qui veut dire « moi-non-plus-ça-ne-m'enchante-pas-du-tout ». La prof continue de faire des binômes, et Arizona n'arrête pas de me fixer. S'en devient presque gênant en fait. Je regarde Addison, qui a eu la chance de se retrouver avec James, faudra qu'on en parle après. A la fin du cours, on a dû choisir un thème pour nos exposés. Evidemment, Blondie et moi ne sommes pas parvenues à nous mettre d'accord. Ca, et le fait que je sois restée aux côtés d'Addison, ça n'a pas aidé.

- Je pourrais presque croire que tu m'évites.

Les cours venaient de se terminer, et je rentrais à présent chez moi. Blondie me suivait. Et oui, j'avais essayé de l'éviter pour rentrer chez moi toute seule, tranquille.

- Presque. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On travaille ensemble, donc on pourrait déjà parler de ce qu'on choisira comme thème ?

- On verra ça plus tard, lui répondis-je en accélérant. D'ailleurs, j'avais cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas enchantée de travailler avec moi.

- Je voulais juste être avec Teddy, question d'habitude. Ah, et je suis désolée pour hier…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Ca, c'est de la réplique !

- Si, j'ai pas été sympa. Mais peu de monde le sait, et la façon dont tu l'as appris…

Je ralentis un peu. En fin de compte, pourquoi on était en froid ? Pour rien.

- Et, poursuivit-elle, j'aurais pu te laisser en placer une. Je suis désolée…

- Tu t'excuses parce qu'on travaille ensemble ? lui demandai-je.

- Pas seulement. Tu sais, c'est pas facile comme situation. Tu te souviens d'Alicia ?

Alicia, la meilleure amie d'Arizona avant qu'elle ne déménage l'an passé. Enfin je suppose qu'elles sont toujours meilleures amies. Quoique je n'ai jamais aimé Alicia, une fille qui passait son temps à répandre des rumeurs sur tout le monde. Des rumeurs sans fondements.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai avoué que j'étais…enfin tu vois, et elle a très mal réagi. Elle était persuadée que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, elle ne voulait plus me voir car elle avait peur de moi, et elle l'a dit à Teddy, elle a dit à Teddy de se « méfier de moi ».

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te braques comme ça…poursuivis-je.

- Tu réagirais comment, à ma place ? Si ta meilleure amie était homophobe ?

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'Alicia n'était pas sa meilleure amie, qu'elle n'avait rien perdu en se débarrassant de cette pétasse immature, mais je préférai me taire.

- Si ça peut te consoler, commençai-je, Ca m'est égal que tu préfères les filles ou les garçons. J'aurais même tendance à dire que ça m'arrange, comme ça il n'y aura jamais de concurrence entre nous !

Arizona me fixa un instant puis éclata de rire. Finalement, j'avais complètement tort à son sujet. Je la voyais comme une petite fille sage, n'ayant pas de personnalité, avec une petite vie heureuse mais ennuyeuse… Non seulement, c'était méchant, mais j'avais tout faux. Au lieu de rentrer directement, elle me proposa d'aller boire un verre au centre commercial pour parler de l'exposé. J'acceptai avec joie, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions en train de commérer sur la plupart des gens de notre classe, amis ou non.

- Tu crois que Marc restera avec Teddy ? demandai-je à Blondie.

- Honnêtement, non. Déjà parce que Mark est amoureux de Mini Grey, et puis Teddy est… Enfin je la vois mal se caser définitivement à 18 ans. Ou même à 20. Même pas à 25 ans, en fait…confessa Arizona.

- Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? lui demandai-je par curiosité.

Et sans arrière pensée, je vous assure !

- T'es curieuse, Torres. Pourquoi cela ?

- Pour savoir qui pourrait succomber à tes beaux yeux bleus !

- Haha. Oui, répondit-elle en baissant la tête et la voix.

- Qui ça ? Je te jure, ça reste entre nous !

- Et toi, alors ? Avec George ?

Avec George ? Je pourrais lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je l'aime toujours. Je pourrais lui dire que cette année passée à ses côtés représente les meilleurs moments de ma vie, et je pourrais lui dire comment j'ai souffert quand j'ai découvert pour lui et Izzie. Je pourrais également lui dire à quel point j'en souffre toujours, comme il est difficile d'en parler même maintenant. Je pourrais aussi lui dire qu'à chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai une boule dans le ventre, que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser, sentir ses bras autour de moi, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, ou juste lui tenir la main. Je pourrais lui dire combien il me manque à chaque seconde, et aussi combien j'en veux à Izzie, mais à quoi bon ?

- Pas grand-chose à en dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses du coup d'état de Pinochet au Chili, comme sujet d'exposé ?

- Belle tentative pour détourner la conversation. Remarque, j'ai fait pareil ! Ca marche.

Ce que j'aimais, chez Arizona, c'était sa manière de toujours dire les choses, de toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat, et la plupart du temps ça me faisait rire.

- Joanne. Ca fait un moment qu'on est ensemble, mais…depuis quelques temps, je trouve que ça a changé entre nous. On se parle moins, on se voit moins, j'ai peur que… Je veux pas que ça se termine.

- Avec George, c'est fini. Il m'a trompé avec Izzie. Et quand je dis « trompé », je ne parle pas du petit bisou, non. Il m'a _vraiment_ trompé.

On s'est regardées quelques secondes, puis on a éclaté de rire. Ca n'avait rien de marrant, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Les gens autour de nous nous regardèrent bizarrement, mais peu importe.

- Au fait, tu me files ton numéro ? me demanda Arizona. Pour l'exposé, ça sera plus pratique.

- Ca marche, lui répondis-je en sortant mon téléphone.

- Tu veux le numéro de mon frère ? me fit-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

- Non merci, il est mignon mais c'est pas vraiment mon genre.

- Tant mieux, répondit Blondie avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Je lui souris en retour et but le reste de mon coca. Arizona s'amusait à faire des bulles avec sa paille à présent. Un peu gamine sur les bords…

- Tu sais, me dit-elle en sirotant quelques gorgées. Maintenant qu'on travaille en binômes, on devrait être amies. Ca serait plus cool, non ? Comme ça on travaillera dans une bonne ambiance, et on rigolera ensemble.

Je pouffai un bref instant. J'adore sa façon d'être si directe et surtout, si naturelle !

- D'accord, soyons amies !

- Bon, Callie, pour célébrer notre amitié, je te propose de prendre un muffin.

J'acquiesçai et passai un agréable moment en compagnie de ma nouvelle amie. Plus tard, alors que nous débattions sur la nécessité d'installer une terrasse au lycée, une jolie brune se pointa et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Arizona.

- Salut ma chérie, dit-elle en embrassant Arizona sur la joue. Bonjour Callie !

- Salut Joanne, répondis-je.

Arizona lui sourit et prit sa main, enlaçant ses doigts. Elles se regardèrent un instant sans parler, et je fus presque jalouse de ce moment. Ca faisait un bail que personne ne m'avait regardé comme se regardaient, et je me sentais même de trop. En plus, après ce qu'Arizona m'avait dit, je ne voulais pas imposer ma présence si elles ne se voyaient pas souvent.

- Je vous laisse les filles, bonne soirée à vous deux ! On se voit demain pour l'exposé, Arizona ?

- Ca marche, à demain !

- Au revoir, Callie, me dit Joanne en souriant.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le troisième chapitre ! Un peu triste je pense... Bonne lecture, et laissez vos impressions !

* * *

_Arizona POV_

J'étais allongée sur le sable, ma tête posée sur le ventre de Joanne, bougeant au gré de sa respiration, sa main enlaçant la mienne. Nous étions un peu en retrait, seules, il n'y avait que nous et j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête. Le soleil tapait fort, j'avais chaud, mais je refusais de bouger depuis que nous étions sorties de l'eau. Ces moments-là, où il n'y avait que nous deux, étaient trop rares pour que je veuille les gâcher. Au bout d'un moment, son autre main vint caresser mes cheveux, et je fermai les yeux et souris.

- Tu vas bronzer et avoir la marque de ma tête sur ton ventre, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Pas grave Zona…

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je sentis sa main quitter mes cheveux pour glisser sur mes épaules et sur mon cou. Je me redressai et tournai vers elle, le contact de ses doigts sur ma joue me fit frissonner. Doucement, je me penchai et vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, et elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour me coller davantage à elle. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou et ne bougeai plus, j'étais au paradis.

- J'ai envie d'une glace, pas toi ? me murmura ma brune.

- Plutôt un Coca avec un glaçon, et une paille.

- Tu veux pas non plus un petit parasol en papier ? ironisa-t-elle.

On se releva avec difficulté et je m'aperçus que j'avais un coup de soleil sur les deux bras. Aie ! En chemin, je remarquai que la plage s'était remplie depuis notre arrivée, et maintenant, des tas de gens, notamment des lycéens et je sentis Joanne me lâcher la main et s'écarter un peu de moi. Quand nous étions seules, nous étions collées l'une à l'autre mais devant les autres, nous étions juste deux bonnes amies qui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, comme le font les gens de notre âge. Cette situation me faisait mal autant qu'à elle, je rêvais de pouvoir lui tenir la main, l'enlacer et l'embrasser n'importe où, mais le regard des autres était important pour elle comme pour moi. Une fois sa glace et mon coca achetés, nous repartîmes vers notre coin en discutant de notre « coming out ».

- J'ai parlé à David tu sais, dis-je à Joanne en m'asseyant.

- Et ?... me demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Je lui ai dit pour moi…et..et pour toi et moi en fait. Ne m'en veux pas !

Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son regard. Nous nous étions mises d'accord sur le fait de ne parler de notre histoire à personne sans nous concerter avant, mais David avait lu un sms de Joanne très…suggestif, et je n'ai pu faire autrement que de lui avouer.

- Arizona ! Je croyais que…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il a très bien réagi, il s'en doutait en fait… Il m'a dit qu'il s'en doutait depuis plusieurs mois. Et quand il a su que c'était toi, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a dit.

Joanne me regardait avec un air à la fois inquiet et de reproches.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a dit « je ramènerai une fille encore plus jolie que la tienne aux parents et on verra qui a la plus belle copine. » et m'a dit qu'un de ses amis allait être déçu, il avait des vues sur toi….

Joanne se détendit immédiatement et sourit. Puis, elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire tomber sa glace dans le sable.

- Si un ami du beau David Robbins a des vues sur moi, je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs, Zona…

- Vas-y, je te retiens pas, lui répondis-je entre deux baisers.

- Vraiment ?

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte en souriant mais je la retins de force.

- Ne bouge pas ! Ne t'en vas jamais, ok ?

Une demi-heure et plein de bisous plus tard, alors que je commençais tout doucement à m'endormir, un énorme jet d'eau me fit sursauter et je poussai un petit cri, tout comme Joanne. Je me levai et vit une masse de cheveux dorés partir en courant, mais je reconnus entre mille la silhouette de ma future ennemie, Teddy Altman. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire un pas, Joanne s'était lancée à sa poursuite et cinq minutes plus tard, les deux revinrent en riant aux éclats, du sable mouillé partout sur le corps et une tête à faire peur.

Deux semaines plus tard, en cours, Teddy et moi retrouvâmes la salle de retenue, suite à une malheureuse blague avec un seau d'huile et un pinceau. Honnêtement, je n'avais rien à voir dedans, j'avais juste aidé Teddy à porter son seau, jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion d'en déverser le contenu dans les vestiaires.

- La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles !

- Ari, calme-toi, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée !

- Ok, MAIS ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER !

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais tu as l'air de sortir d'une friteuse avec toute l'huile que tu as sur la tête !

Oui, j'avais trébuché et en cognant la bassine contre le mur, de généreuses gouttes d'huile étaient venues tapisser mes cheveux blonds.

- Je voulais juste te changer les idées, Az…

Je répondis rien et passai le reste de l'après-midi assise sur ma chaise, en silence. Je ne remarquai personne autour de moi, ni le surveillant ni même Teddy, j'étais complètement ailleurs. Je ne lui en voulais pas, loin de là, mais j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire comment cela avait-il pu se produire. Il y a encore deux semaines, tout était parfait, du moins presque parfait, j'étais persuadée que les choses allaient mieux entre nous et là… Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne sais même plus si nous étions encore ensemble ou pas. Depuis cette après-midi magique à la plage, tout s'était dégradé. Le pire, c'est que nous restions en bons termes, il n'y avait eu aucune dispute. Et de son côté comme du mien, il n'y avait pas d'autre fille. Pour moi il n'y avait qu'elle, mais ça n'allait plus. Joanne me parlait beaucoup moins, elle était distante et quand on se voyait, c'était toujours en public, nous n'avions plus d'intimité. Quand j'eus le droit de partir, je rentrai chez moi sans attendre Teddy, mais elle me rattrapa rapidement.

- Arizona, je suis désolée, me dit-elle. Je voulais juste te dire que… N'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi, ok ?

Elle me sourit, mais je voyais dans son regard qu'elle était triste pour moi. J'aurais aimé lui dire que ça allait, et que je la remerciais, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me contentai de lui sourire en retour, un sourire amer et sans joie et je rentrai chez moi. La voiture de ma mère n'était pas là, mais celle de mon père était rangée dans l'allée du garage. J'aurais préféré être seule, mais je rentrais tout de même.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, tu rentres tard ! me dit ma mère.

Ils avaient dû échanger leur voiture pour la journée. Ma mère était assise dans la cuisine, en train de boire un coca. Apparemment, elle faisait une entorse à son régime…

- Salut maman, je suis restée au lycée pour…rien.

Je montais dans ma chambre, espérant être seule et tranquille mais c'était mal connaître ma mère. Elle ouvrit la porte alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, une larme coulant doucement sur ma joue. Elle me regarda Et traversa la pièce pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'essayais de rester neutre, mais en quelques secondes j'éclatais en sanglots et la serrai à mon tour dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, ma puce ?

- Rien…

Un moment de silence, pendant lequel ma mère me caressa les cheveux, exactement comme Joanne avait l'habitude de faire. J'aurais voulu lui dire, lui avouer que j'étais triste car ça n'allait pas avec ma petite amie, mais je ne me voyais pas lui annoncer comme ça que j'étais gay… Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et me dégageai légèrement. Cinq nouveaux messages. Un de Callie, un de Teddy, un de mon opérateur et deux de Joanne.

« _Il faut qu'on parle, viens me retrouver dans le parc. Jtm, Jo_. »

Je ne lus pas les autres, le seul qui m'importait était celui de Joanne. Ma mère me regarda et me libéra de ses bras, puis je pris mon sac, mes clés et partis vite.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre Joanne et toi, me dit-elle.

J'étais sur le cul. Je m'arrêtai net et me tournai vers elle, mi intriguée mi horrifiée. Comment savait-elle ?

- On en parlera plus tard ma chérie, ne te fais aucun soucis avec ça et vas plutôt régler ça avec elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ma mère a toujours été très perspicace, j'aurais dû le savoir… Je secouai la tête et repris mon chemin en courant. Le parc était à environ dix minutes de chez moi, mais je fus là-bas en moins de cinq minutes, toute essoufflée et probablement en sueurs. Joanne était là, assise sur un banc, les yeux au moins aussi rouges que les miens. Je m'avançai vers elle en tremblant, de peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? me demanda-t-elle, sans me saluer.

- Quoi ?

- Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Joanne, qu'est-ce que…

- Moi, je t'aime, me dit-elle. Et il a fallu que la première fois où je te l'ai dit, ce soit sur un sms.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou non de sa déclaration. Mais je savais quoi répondre, seulement les mots ne sortaient pas. C'est vrai, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit avant, mais je n'ai jamais douté d'elle car même si elle ne le disait pas, elle me le montrait à chaque instant.

- Je t'aime depuis que tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais jolie, le jour de notre premier rendez-vous. Et si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que je t'aime, Arizona.

- Joanne, je t'aime aussi, plus que tout…

Elle se leva et m'embrassa doucement. Je sentis un goût salé sur ses lèvres, probablement ses larmes. Ou les miennes ? Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches et les miennes se baladaient dans ses cheveux, la serrant autant que possible.

- Je m'en vais, Arizona. Je pars dans trois semaines. Mes parents déménagent, mon père a eu un poste à Jacksonville, en Floride…

C'était comme si mon monde s'écroulait, comme si je tombais dans un trou sans fin. Je ne pouvais y croire, et d'ailleurs je n'y croyais pas. Il y a encore deux semaines, à la plage, je pensais bêtement qu'elle et moi, c'était pour la vie entière. Et là, une partie de ma vie allait partir à l'autre bout du pays.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 4, que j'ai un peu réécris (et j'ai ajouté une apparition furtive de Cristina =D). Je me rends compte que c'est quand même difficile de transposer la série au lycée, par exemple, l'histoire de Teddy et Owen à la guerre, je doute de pouvoir l'inclure -_-' Sinon, vous pensez qu'il y aura bien un bébé pour Callie et Arizona dans la saison 7 ? J'espère ! Bonne lecture =]

* * *

_Callie POV_

J'ai toujours eu des habitudes bizarres. En particulier en ce qui concerne ma scolarité. Par exemple, pour mes révisions, il fallait que je regarde la télé ou que j'écoute de la musique pour que j'apprenne correctement. Au début, mes parents critiquaient ça, m'imposaient un calme total pour réviser, mais très vite ils ont renoncé, voyant que malgré la télé et la musique, j'avais de bonnes notes. En fait, ça n'est pas par manque de sérieux ou quoi, c'est juste que je ne peux pas me retrouver dans le silence trop longtemps. Sinon je pense, je commence à angoisser et je cogite sans arrêt. Bref, je ne retiens rien. Le silence me perturbe quand il m'est imposé, notamment pendant les examens. J'ai une faculté d'attention très spéciale, en fait. Je peux très bien lire un livre en étant devant la télé, ou avec mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je faisais en ce moment même, dans la bibliothèque. J'écoutais de la musique pour me calmer aussi, parce que l'absence répétée d'Arizona, ainsi que les sms que j'avais envoyé mais qui restaient sans réponse m'énervaient. Mais là, normalement, elle allait venir. Elle DEVAIT venir, la date butoir de leur exposé approchait à petit pas !

- Salut, Calliope.

Je tiquai, je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on m'appelle comme ça. Je me retournai et vis Arizona, l'air complètement abattue, déprimée, vide. Elle était pâle, les yeux rouges et humides mais me souriait tout de même, l'air de rien. Si je devais utiliser un seul mot pour la qualifier, j'aurais dit « mal ». Pourtant, elle avait clairement l'air de faire semblant que tout allait bien.

- Bonjour Ari… Je pourrais faire semblant de ne pas voir que ça ne va pas, mais tu as voulu qu'on soit amies, et une amie ne resterait pas là à ignorer le fait que tu n'ailles pas bien. Donc, je te demande, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai trouvé un site sur internet, il y a tout ce qu'on veut dessus, c'est cool, dit-elle sans vraiment m'écouter.

- Ok, mais là je te parle de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est dingue quand même, en fait Pinochet a trahi Salvador Allende, et l'a tué après. Tu imagines, toi ? Tu es présidente, le peuple t'aime, tu prends un chef des armées que tu penses loyal et bam, il te renverse, te tue et prend le contrôle du pays.

- Arizona ? Tu m'écoutes ? demandai-je.

- Ce que je trouve horrible, ce sont les massacres et les disparitions dont il est responsable. Pourquoi ? Ca n'a mené à rien en fin de compte, il était impopulaire et tout le monde avait peur de lui. Alors que tout le monde aimait Allende !

Je la regardais sans savoir quoi penser. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et apparemment ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas m'en parler, mais elle était complètement ailleurs, elle n'écoutait pas vraiment.

- Et en plus, les gens n'avaient plus de liberté… Et le coup d'état le 11 septembre 1973, c'est bizarre ça, hein ? C'est vrai, on dirait que les choses horribles arrivent le 11 septembre.

Je la laissai faire son monologue et la pris par le bras pour la faire sortir de la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'on parle, elle n'était pas cohérente du tout. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Elle me suivit sans poser de question, continuant son speech sur le coup d'état chilien, mélangeant par la même occasion l'histoire du Chili, de l'Espagne et, je ne savais pas pourquoi, de l'Amérique.

- Tu imagines, toi, si Lincoln avait vécu au Chili ? Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas eu cette période affreuse. Et le roi n'aurait pas eu à abdiquer. Honnêtement, tout ça me dépasse. Remarque, son petit fils a réussi à revenir au pouvoir, et maintenant tout va bien, c'est une monarchie mais elle ne craint pas, donc c'est un happy end, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais jamais cru qu'un roi soit aussi cool. En plus, le prince est mignon, tu crois qu'il aime les blondes ? Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes l'espagnol.

Waouh. Arizona qui fait un tel sous-entendu au sujet d'un garçon, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Une chose dont elle m'avait fait part quelques semaines plus tôt. Et je compris, du moins je savais au moins quel sujet la rendait si mal.

- Arizona, est-ce que ça va avec Joanne ? me risquai-je à demander.

- Hein ? Oui, Joanne va bien, elle bronze en Floride. Tu crois qu'on peut parler du prince dans notre exposé ?

Puis, elle s'arrêta de parler et me regarda. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Joanne en Floride, Arizona ici, elles avaient donc rompu ? Là dessus, mon amie blonde s'assit sur un banc, mis ses mains sur son visage et fondit en larmes. J'avais toujours vu Arizona comme une fille joyeuse, gaie (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et toujours de bonne humeur, qui avait toujours la pêche, donc la voir comme ça me perturbait. Pire, j'arrivais un peu à la comprendre. Car même nous n'avions pas vécu la même chose, une rupture reste une rupture, non ?

- Elle est partie en Floride, elle est partie ! Elle m'a laissé là et elle est partie, elle m'a abandonné, Callie !

Je me posai à côté d'elle et elle vint pleurer sur mon épaule. Je lui tapotai maladroitement le dos, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Puis, je ne sais pas vraiment comment, elle m'enlaça carrément et je lui caressai les cheveux. Elle pleura ainsi plusieurs minutes, et je ne bougeai pas. La situation me rappelait ma rupture avec George et je fis de gros efforts pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues.

- Désolée, Calliope… Je n'ai pas du tout travaillé pour l'exposé, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs… Et en plus, j'ai pleuré sur ta veste, elle est un peu mouillée. Et je te fais perdre ton temps…

- Ari, calme-toi et oublie un peu le travail. On s'en fout. Et c'est la veste de ma sœur. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, si tu veux.

- Joanne a déménagé, elle est partie en Floride avec ses parents… Elle est partie il y a deux jours… Samedi…

Chacun de ses mots était entrecoupé d'un sanglot, je lui tendis un mouchoir.

- C'est fini, Callie. Elle et moi, c'est fini.

A ce moment là, Arizona s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'à moi. Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ça ? C'est vrai, on se connaît à peine, je ne sais pas comment la consoler.

- C'est…c'est peut-être con, mais… Il y a encore quelques semaines, je pensais qu'elle et moi, on resterait ensemble pour toujours… En plus, tout s'arrangeait, tout allait pour le mieux entre nous… Elle est mon premier amour, et c'est vrai ça… On ne reste jamais avec son premier amour…

Dis quelque chose Torres, ne reste pas silencieuse !

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle, Calliope ?

- Au début, tu ne pourras rien faire. Et puis, avec le temps, tu pourras te souvenir d'elle sans que cela te fasse souffrir, et ça restera de magnifiques souvenirs. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, et elle ne t'oubliera jamais, Arizona.

- Comment je pourrais oublier la fille que j'aime ? me dit-elle en souriant.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis nulle pour ça, mais je te donnerai quand même un conseil, Ari. Parles-en à tes amis, ne reste pas chez toi, sors, change-toi les idées. Il faut que tu en parles à Teddy par exemple. Si tu gardes ça pour toi, si tu te renfermes sur toi-même, ça sera pire que tout et tu n'iras pas mieux. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà fait ça.

Arizona me regarda et je voyais qu'elle se détendait un peu. Je remarquai alors un collier avec un demi-cœur autour de son cou.

- Merci, Calliope. Ca m'aide ce que tu dis, et j'avais besoin de parler… Et puis, tu es honnête, tu me dis pas « ça va aller, dans quelques temps tu l'auras oubliée ». Merci, t'es plutôt cool en fait !

Je lui souris et sortis une tablette de chocolat de mon sac (j'en ai toujours, juste au cas où hein…) et lui tendis. Elle en mangea la moitié avec moi.

- Elle me manque.

Sa dernière phrase était simple, dite d'un ton neutre, mais c'était peut-être ce qui m'a le plus touché. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la peine qu'elle puisse avoir, car malgré le fait que je ne sois plus avec George, je pouvais encore le voir tous les jours (ou presque) et on pouvait parler, même si c'était tendu entre nous. Et elle… Elle ne voyait plus Joanne, et ne la verrait sans doute plus jamais. Je la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras pour la réconforter, ça semblait plus simple que de lui parler et dire une connerie.

* * *

Le lendemain, je retrouvai Cristina et Addison après les cours pour une partie de bowling. Je ne l'aurais pas dit tout haut, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller, il y avait une rediffusion de Charlie Chaplin au cinéma, mais j'avais promis, donc…

- Alors Callie, tu es amie avec Blondie maintenant ? me demanda Cristina en enregistrant nos noms pour les scores.

- Oui, elle est plutôt sympa. Et on s'entend bien, ce qui est relativement cool pour l'exposé qu'on a à faire en espagnol, répondis-je.

- Mouais, si tu le dis… Elle me fait penser à une gamine, toujours de bonne humeur et souriante. C'en est même énervant, non ? En tout cas, je la verrais bien travailler avec des gosses plus tard. Aussi nunuche qu'eux.

- Elle m'énerve un peu, lança Addison. Elle a l'air de s'en foutre totalement, des mecs, et tu sais ce que m'a dit Sam ? Qu'elle était super sexy dans sa tenue de volley ! En fait, c'est une allumeuse, cette fille !

Je m'apprêtais à lancer ma boule quand Addison dit ça, et j'éclatai littéralement de rire. Arizona, une allumeuse avec les garçons ? A cause de mon fou rire, je ratai complètement mon tir mais je m'en foutais. Alors que je me calmai, je voyais Cristina et Addie qui me regardaient fixement, pensant certainement que j'étais folle.

- Je euh…je me suis souvenue d'une blague. Pas marrante en fait. Quelqu'un veut un coca ? demandai-je en m'éloignant vers le bar.

- Tu crois que Callie se drogue ? demanda Addison à Cristina.

- Non, elle est juste névrosée, répondit sérieusement Yang.


	5. Chapitre 5

Let's go pour le chapitre 5... Je sais pas, je le sens moins que les autres ce chapitre, peut-être parce que c'est Teddy, mais je voulais changer le POV pour une fois ! Et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir d'ouvrir MSN, de lire ses emails et de les lire :-)

Sinon, pour Callie et Arizona, je verrais bien un bébé pour la 8 aussi, mais l'une des 2 serait enceinte vers la fin de la 7 ! Je suis dégoûtée, y'a pas de bons spoilers sur internet... Oui, je suis super impatiente et je préfère gâcher l'effet de surprise en lisant les spoilers =} ^^

Pensée musicale du jour : je vous conseille d'écouter_ Again & again de The Bird and the Bee_, personnellement j'adore =D =D

_

* * *

_

_Teddy POV_

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois que Joanne était partie. Même à moi, elle me manquait, j'adorais me prendre la tête avec elle au sujet de la qualité des nouveaux Disney. Arizona semble aller un peu mieux mais c'était pas encore la Arizona d'avant. La vraie Arizona m'aurait littéralement tué en sachant que j'avais accidentellement effacé l'intégralité de ses cours sur sa clé USB, et la Arizona déprimée m'avait simplement souri et balancé son verre de coca à la tête. Et je savais exactement quoi faire pour que la vraie Arizona revienne. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette fille complètement passive et qui avait perdu son caractère.

- Honnêtement, Teddy, j'ai pas envie de jouer.

- Oh mais tu ne joueras pas, ma belle. Callie t'a trouvé une remplaçante, je t'ai juste amené pour que tu puisses nous regarder jouer.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie.

Alors que je me changeais avec mes coéquipières, Arizona alla s'installer sur un banc dans la salle. Rien de tel qu'un match de volley pour la faire réagir. Surtout contre l'équipe du lycée de Mercy West. Surtout si c'est Lexie qui la remplaçait…

- Ok les filles, cette fois-ci on va écraser cette bande de grognasses, ok ? Arizona ne veut pas jouer, elle n'est pas en forme, mais Mini Grey va la remplacer…

En écoutant Mary, notre capitaine, j'étais presque sûre qu'elle aurait volontiers recruté n'importe qui à la place de la très jeune sœur de Meredith. Nous étions quatre sur le terrain, Callie, Lexie, Mary et moi, et deux remplaçantes, alors que Mercy West avait quatre remplaçantes. En plus, je n'étais pas du genre à dire du mal gratuitement, mais les filles de Mercy West avaient vraiment un look de pétasses. Leur capitaine, c'était la pire : une blonde aux yeux bleus avec un sourire innocent, un débardeur et un mini-short noir et blanc. Le cliché de l'allumeuse ! Notre tenue, verte et blanche, était tellement mieux.

- Teddy, t'aurais pas un nœud pour que je m'attache les cheveux, s'il te plait ? me demanda Arizona.

- Oui, regarde dans mon sac !

Arizona retourna s'asseoir et nous regardait, l'air complètement indifférent. Je savais que ça pouvait marcher.

- Bon les filles, on y va !

Le match commença par un service de Mercy West, et très vite on fut submergées par leur jeu. Je courais sans cesse à la réception du ballon et l'envoyait en l'air pour que Lexie smache, mais à chaque fois elle se contentait d'envoyer la balle de l'autre côté, autrement dit de _faire une passe_ à Mercy West.

- Lexie, contente-toi de me faire une passe haute, ok ? N'essaye plus de tirer ! cria Callie.

- Ca va, Ari ?

Je venais de renvoyer le ballon et regardai à présent Arizona qui trépignait, qui se retenait visiblement d'intervenir. Lexie faisait tout son possible, mais elle jouait comme un pied et on allait visiblement se prendre une raclée par ces bouffonnes d'en face. Le ballon allait d'un terrain à un autre, mais on avait beaucoup de mal à marquer le moindre point.

- J'ai ! Non Lexie, ne va…

Callie et Lexie venaient de se rentrer dedans d'une manière magistrale, et le ballon venait d'atterrir aux pieds de Blondie. Je la voyais se retenir de prendre la balle et de s'incruster sur le terrain, c'en était presque marrant de la voir se mordre les doigts.

- Lexie, intervint Arizona, essaye de tendre davantage les bras quand tu réceptionnes !

- Ca marche !

Ma copine venait de se lever de son banc et commençait à arpenter le terrain de long en large. Le match poursuivait son cours et alors que Mercy West venait de servir, un cri interrompit le match.

- T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Depuis tout à l'heure, cette gourde a les deux pieds dans le terrain pour servir, et tu ne siffles pas ?

- Tu vas t'asseoir, ok ? répliqua l'arbitre. Si tu as un problème, tu parles d'abord à ton coach, tu interromps pas le match si tu veux pas bouffer mon sifflet.

- Tu m'as traité de gourde, blondasse ?

- Hé, tu parles pas à Arizona comme ça ! intervint Callie.

Le point positif, c'est qu'en fin de compte, nous n'avions pas perdu. Le match avait été annulé avant la fin, et vu qu'aucun de nos coachs n'était là, nous avions trouvé un compromis pour ne pas ébruiter ça, pour qu'aucune de nous n'ait de suspension, ou pire.

- Ca va ton nez, Ari ?

- Ca peut aller, par contre ton œil fait peur à voir, Teddy… Tu ne vois pas Mark aujourd'hui, au moins ?

Je me regardai dans le miroir, me demandant comment je pourrais cacher ça. Horrible… L'avantage, c'est que j'avais eu ce que je cherchais, même si cela me valait un magnifique œil au beurre noir, Arizona avait enfin réagi à quelque chose. Encore mieux, elle avait réagi violemment, et pas en se contentant de hausser les épaules ou en hochant la tête. J'en oubliais presque qu'à cause d'elle, mon rencard était foutu. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle ait carrément sauté sur la capitaine de Mercy West…

- Pas grave… Tu vas revenir dans l'équipe alors ? risquai-je, sachant que si elle disait non, je la tuais.

- Mary veut encore de moi ? Même si j'ai zappé le volley depuis un mois ? me demanda-t-elle presque suppliante.

- C'est elle qui m'a supplié de te faire revenir, chérie !

- Oui alors, parce que Lexie est vraiment nulle la pauvre…

Je me changeai rapidement et rejoignis Arizona dehors, après avoir dit au revoir aux filles. Je refusais de voir Mark comme ça, aussi passai-je le reste de l'après-midi avec la tornade blonde qui me servait d'amie.

- Callie ! appela Arizona. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, pourquoi ?

- Tu veux venir chez Joe avec nous ? Ca te dérange pas, Teddy ?

Non, pas du tout. Absolument pas ! Bon d'accord, ça me dérangeait vraiment pas, mais même si je ne voulais pas d'elle, comment aurais-je pu dire non ? Elle ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix ! Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que Torres n'amène pas Mark.

- Ok, je viens !

- Super ! Mon après-midi avec Mark se transforme entre sorties entre filles, ça aurait pu être pire…

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée attablée au comptoir de chez Joe, avec Callie et Arizona, 6 bouteilles vides autour de nous, à envoyer un texto à Mark.

« _Hey sexy guy, dsl je ne px pas venir cet AM, suis chez Joe avc Ari et Callie, tu px te joindre à ns si tu vx !_ »

- …et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Addison, raconta Callie.

- En lui piquant Mark ? s'étonna Arizona, les joues étonnement roses.

- Oui en quelque sorte, mais ça n'a pas collé entre nous. Enfin on s'entend très bien, mais on n'est pas amoureux, et on ne l'a jamais été.

- Encore heureux ! m'exclamai-je. Enfin je veux dire euh… Encore heureux que tu sois pas amoureuse de lui, vu que vous n'êtes plus ensemble tu n'as pas le cœur brisé. Tu n'es pas triste, quoi !

Callie me regardait bizarrement, comme si j'étais folle ou jalouse. Ou les deux, peut-être. Pas que j'étais amoureuse de Mark, loin de là (ou pas si loin), mais c'était déjà dur de savoir qu'il était hypothétiquement encore amoureux de Lexie, qui était bien mieux que moi (mais qui ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool), si en plus Torres entrait dans la compétition…

- Arizona, dis-je subitement, alors qu'elle recommandait une bière. Tu devrais te calmer, c'est ta cinquième.

- Tu m'emmerdes, Teddy. Détends-toi, ok ? J'ai besoin d'oublier.

- Oui, vachement intelligent ce que tu fais. Je te pensais plus futée que ça…

- Teddy a raison, Ari. C'est pas une bonne idée, intervint Callie.

- Pourquoi ? En fait, tu es plutôt jolie, Callie… Et t'es vachement sexy dans ta tenue de volley…

Callie se braqua soudainement et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. Franchement, si j'avais eu un appareil photo, j'aurais immortalisé sa face, tellement elle avait l'air…d'une abrutie, c'était le mot. La bouche grande ouverte, sa bouteille dans la main à regarder Arizona comme si elle venait de lui faire une jolie déclaration. Bon, c'était un peu le cas, mais après quatre bières et une cinquième en route, ce comportement était tout à fait normal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Callie, elle est toujours comme ça après quelques verres, l'informai-je.

- ...

- J'aime bien ton teint hâlé, poursuivit Arizona. Et tes jolis yeux…

- Ok, là ça devient gênant, Ari. Je crois que je vais y aller, pas que j'aime pas être avec vous, mais Addison m'attend peut-être, et je voudrais pas la faire attendre, peut-être.

Callie nous salua et se leva, suivie de près par une Arizona titubant légèrement. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool, la pauvre… Quatre bières et demi, et elle était HS. Je la suivis du regard et elle prit Callie par le bras, la tourna face à elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche… Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûre de bien voir ce que je voyais. Arizona embrassait Callie sur la bouche. Arizona embrassait Callie. Et Callie ne bronchait pas, elle se laissait faire. Après un moment, Callie finit par se dégager et partit presque en courant tandis qu'Arizona revenait vers moi en souriant.

- Il faut chaud, tu trouves pas ?

- Ari, c'était quoi ça ?

- On sort ? me proposa-t-elle en prenant sa veste. Tu sais Teddy, j'ai une impression bizarre, là. Comme si je venais de faire quelque chose que j'aurais pas dû faire.

- Ah, tu crois ça ? Tu viens d'embrasser Callie !

- Oui, et c'était génial ! Elle a un goût de fraise, et sa peau est douce…

- Passe les détails s'il te plait…

J'entraînai Arizona dehors en vitesse et je m'apprêtai à l'emmener chez moi au moment où Mark arrivait, vêtu d'un beau tee-shirt qui lui collait au corps, les cheveux humides comme s'il venait de sortir de la douche, mal rasé, un sourire à tomber… Mais je devais m'occuper de la future feu Arizona Robbins.

- Tu pars sans moi, et avec Blondie ? Ca pourrait être intéressant, si on décidait de… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton œil ?

- Désolée, beau gosse, mais je crois que tu vas devoir attendre un peu. Je fais du baby-sitting cet après-midi…

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… Teddy, pourquoi j'ai embrassé Callie ?

- Waouh, un quatuor carrément ? dit Mark.

- Non, il n'y aura que toi et moi, et pas aujourd'hui, ok ?

- Je sens que je vais être malade, Teddy…

Bon, l'avantage, c'est qu'au moins Arizona n'est plus apathique…


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir ! Il est tard, je suis fatiguée... Mais je voulais publier le chapitre avant d'aller au dodo. J'ai eu du mal à le commencer, ce chapitre, parce que je savais pas vraiment de quel POV le faire... Pour finir, c'est multi-POV =D

Alicia, la fameuse ex-meilleure amie d'Arizona fait une apparition (je vous laisse lire, hein !), et je tenais à dire qu'en fait, Alicia est une compil' de mes deux meilleures amies (ex-meilleures amies), des jumelles. Vous savez, c'est l'amitié d'adolescence qui est censée durer toute la vie ! Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'ai été Alicia pendant un moment, parce que quand on est jeune, souvent on fait des conneries. J'ai honte de dire que si j'avais des préjugés, c'était pour faire plaisir à mes meilleures amies, même pas par conviction. Et puis, Clément est arrivé. Un garçon gay, génial, mignon, doux, attentif, qui pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui, je pourrais écrire un roman sur ses qualités. Il était tellement génial, que j'en suis même tombée amoureuse à 16 ans (et là, vous me chantez la chanson "Ziggy" lol). Il m'a ôté mes faux "préjugés", et je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir perdu mes meilleures amies, ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux et d'avoir un Clément, qui est bien mieux que toutes les meilleures amies =)

Pensée musicale du jour (ou de la nuit pour maintenant) : _Only hope_ de Mandy Moore !

_

* * *

_

_Callie POV_

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, cela faisait un jour que ça tournait dans ma tête. Ari m'avait embrassé. Arizona Robbins m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez elle ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas le droit du tout !

- Callie, je suis désolée, je…

- Tais-toi, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Et je m'en fous de savoir si tu avais bu ou quoi, t'avais pas le droit !

- Ecoute, je… commença Blondie.

- Ne me sors pas la carte de l'amitié, tu crois vraiment qu'on est amies ? Tu crois que dire « on travaille ensemble, alors soyons amies Torres ! » ça fait de nous des amies ?

- Bordel Calliope, c'est pas si grave !

Pas si grave ? Elle se fout de moi !

- Ok, d'abord, ne m'appelle plus Calliope, et ensuite, n'essaye pas de minimiser ça…

Je la voyais à présent faire les cent pas devant son casier. Heureusement, les couloirs du lycée étaient déserts, et _à priori_, personne ne nous entendait.

- Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi ? me lança-t-elle soudain, en haussant la voix.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est _toi_ qui tourne pas rond, bordel ! Tu crois que c'est normal d'embrasser une fille ? Ca ne dérangeait peut-être pas Joanne, mais moi ça me dérange !

Avant que j'ai pu la voir venir, la main d'Arizona s'était violemment abattue sur ma joue. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de dire. Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux et était en colère, très en colère.

- T'es comme Alicia en fait… Ne m'approche plus jamais, Torres.

Elle n'avait pas crié, mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, elle était partie presque en courant. Je suis vraiment une garce… Evidemment, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire, pas un seul. J'aurais pu être honnête, et lui dire que si j'étais en colère, c'est parce qu'elle m'avait prise au dépourvue, ou même parce que ça m'avait perturbé au point de penser que je n'avais pas détesté ça… Mais non, je me suis braquée et j'ai été la reine des garces.

* * *

_Arizona POV_

Ne pleure pas, Robbins, t'es un bon soldat dans la tempête, ne pleure pas ! Quelle garce, cette Torres ! J'en reviens pas… Elle a réagi exactement comme Alicia… Dans ces cas-là, la meilleure chose à faire est de faire face, parait-il, mais David dirait aussi que massacrer quelqu'un à coups de brique, ça n'est pas faire face. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pieds m'avaient conduit hors du lycée, mais de toute façon je n'avais pas du tout le cœur à aller en cours pour le reste de la matinée. Je décidai donc d'aller voir mon frère à son travail, à cette heure-ci il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde et on pourrait parler je pense. En chemin, je repensais à la façon dont Alicia avait réagi à mon « coming out ».

**Flashback : **

_Moi :_ Dis, je peux tout te dire, hein ?

_Alicia :_ Presque tout, parce que franchement, je m'en fous pas mal de la biographie de Jane Austen…

_Moi :_ A toi, je te fais confiance. C'est le genre de truc pas facile à dire, d'ailleurs j'ose pas en parler à Teddy. Pas que j'ai pas confiance en elle, mais je sais pas… C'est peut-être parce que je te connais depuis plus longtemps.

_Alicia :_ Bon, Ari, crache le morceau ! Attends, ne me dis pas que…

_Moi :_ Je m'attends au pire, là.

_Alicia :_ Tu es enceinte ?

_Moi :_ Quoi ? Non, non ! Je…tu te souviens que je te disais que Joanne et moi, on s'entendait super bien ?

_Alicia :_ Oui, j'étais même un peu jalouse…

_Moi :_ Si je te dis qu'en fait, elle n'est pas vraiment mon amie, tu dirais quoi ?

_Alicia :_ Je te dirais que je suis soulagée, je l'aime pas trop…

_Moi :_ Je suis avec elle.

_Alicia :_ Quoi ?

_Moi :_ Je suis avec elle, Al'. Dans le sens où on est ensemble, comme toi et Tom.

_Alicia :_ Tu rigoles, là ? Tu veux dire que tu sors avec une fille, et que cette fille, c'est Joanne ?

_Moi :_ Oui… Je sais que ça te parait sans doute bizarre, mais j'y peux rien.

_Alicia :_ Ari, tu te fous de moi ? C'est pas normal, ça ! T'es une fille, et c'est une fille ! C'est pas normal !

_Moi :_ Alicia, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça, tu…

_Alicia :_ Bon sang Arizona, tu ne peux pas ! Deux filles ensemble, c'est pas normal ! Le pire, c'est que je pensais te connaître…

**Fin du flashback**

Je manquai d'entrer dans un client quand j'entrai dans le Starbucks, sous l'œil amusé de mon frère. Amusé et étonné, je le vis regarder l'heure, puis reporter son attention sur moi.

- Ari, tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

- Tu m'offres un chocolat chaud, frérot ?

Un beau sourire, ça marche toujours avec David.

- Ok, mais tu sais que je peux le dire aux parents que tu sèches ? Tu me donnes quoi, si je dis rien ?

- Si tu parles, il se peut que les parents sachent qui a rayé l'aile de leur voiture.

- Un chocolat et un brownie, je te l'offre !

Je lui souris et m'assis au comptoir. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça à cette heure-ci, et surtout, il n'y avait aucun lycéen, donc aucune chance de tomber sur quelqu'un que je connaissais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ari ? Ca te ressemble pas du tout…

- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est pas normal ? Je veux dire, moi avec une fille, c'est pas normal ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Réponds juste.

- Arizona… Tu es absolument normale. Enfin non, pas vraiment, mais pas parce que tu préfères les filles, me dit-il en rigolant. Sérieusement, il n'y a pas de norme. Pense à ça : si une fille est amoureuse d'une autre fille, mais que pour faire comme la plupart des gens, elle sortait avec un garçon qui ne peut pas la rendre heureuse, est-ce que c'est normal ? Est-ce que c'est normal de se rendre malheureux pour faire plaisir à une bande d'abrutis ?

David a le chic pour expliquer des choses compliquées avec une grande simplicité.

- Non, ce n'est pas normal… Mais c'est compliqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda mon blondinet préféré.

- Hier, j'ai bu un tout petit peu trop, et j'ai embrassé une amie… Et elle a réagi comme Alicia.

Je bus une gorgée du chocolat brûlant, et David me regardait en réfléchissant. Je baissai les yeux, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de me plaindre, encore moins à lui. Enfin si, mais pas si souvent que ça.

- Elle ne savait pas que tu préférais les filles ?

- Si, c'est justement ça que je comprends pas. Elle m'a même consolé après que Joanne soit partie. Et…je pensais qu'on était amies, mais non en fait.

- Je suis désolée, ma belle… Attends, c'est pas Teddy au moins ?

- Non ! Non, tu ne la connais pas, du moins je crois pas. Mais c'est pas la question. Ca m'énerve, David !

Je posai ma tête sur mes bras. Pitoyable. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais triste, en fait. C'est vrai, Calliope avait raison, on n'était pas vraiment amies finalement. Donc ça n'aurait pas dû me rendre si triste. En colère, oui, mais pas triste.

* * *

_Callie POV_

- Torres, tu viens manger avec nous ?

Je regardai Mark en souriant, mais je n'avais pas du tout faim.

- Non merci Mark, j'ai pas vraiment faim et j'ai un devoir en retard, je dois travailler ! On se voit plus tard ?

- Ok, ne bosse pas trop surtout ! me dit-il en rejoignant Addison et Derek.

Une fois dehors, je m'assis sur un banc et essayai de réfléchir un instant. J'avais été une vraie garce, pire encore. J'en avais même une boule dans le ventre… Le pire, c'était qu'apparemment, j'avais réagi comme Alicia. Comme cette pétasse que je critiquai il y a quelques mois. Je sortis mon portable et commençai à écrire un sms pour me faire pardonner. Un sms…je suis vraiment pathétique.

_« Salut Ari, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, j'en pensais pas un mot, s'il te plait j'aimerais qu'on se voit pour que je m'excuse. »_

J'effaçai et réécrivai le sms plusieurs fois avant de me décider de l'envoyer. Après tout, je ne perds rien…

* * *

_Arizona POV_

- Et en plus, il avait oublié de récupérer la monnaie. Du coup, Matt et moi on s'est partagé les 20 dollars !

- Pfff, et tu me prêtes jamais d'argent parce que tu dis que tu n'en as pas !

Mon portable vibra, interrompant la conversation. Je le sortis de ma poche et fus assez surprise…

_Nouveau message_

_De : Calliope_

Je restai immobile un instant avant de sélectionner « supprimer les messages non lus », je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lire quoi que ce soit venant d'elle. Même s'il s'agissait d'excuses, ou pour l'exposé.

- Tu vibres ? me demanda David.

- Oui, une pub…

- Hum. Au fait, tu as décidé quoi pour l'an prochain ? Fac de médecine ou droit ?

- Je crois que je vais tenter la fac de médecine, ça me parle plus que le droit… Tu me verrais pas chirurgien ?

David me dévisagea des pieds à la tête, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Mouais, ma sœur blonde en blouse blanche, faut voir.

- Ca rendrait toujours mieux que le T-shirt et le tablier Starbucks !

- Tu me cherches ? Tu sais que je peux te faire payer, et même te virer ?

Je lui jetais mon sucre à la figure pour le dissuader. C'était vraiment agréable d'être ici, ça faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas pu parler longuement à mon frère. Et parler pacifiquement. Parce que même si je l'adore, ça reste mon frère et on s'engueule souvent. En plus, depuis sa crise d'adolescence, je n'ai plus du tout le dessus quand on se bagarre, il faut donc qu'on reste en bons termes. Quoiqu'il ne peut rien me refuser quand je lui fais un beau sourire…

_Nouveau message _

_De : Calliope_

- Bordel ! Fait chier !

- Pardon ? Sois polie, tu fais fuir les clients, Robbins junior.

- Excuse-moi, encore une pub. Je supprime et je suis à toi.

- Je finis à 11h30, tu as l'intention de retourner au lycée pour manger ? En fait, tu as l'intention de retourner au lycée tout court ?

- Je sais pas, répondis-je. Oui je pense, je vais déjà avoir du mal à justifier ce matin… Pourquoi ? Tu m'invites à manger ?

- Non, toi tu m'invites.

Je le regardai avec un air de défi et sans un mot, on décida de jouer ça à « pierre feuille ciseau ». Je le connaissais par cœur, il commençait toujours par la pierre… L'avantage avec mon frère, c'est qu'il était si prévisible que s'en était lassant de le battre.

- Zony, tu es trop prévisible… Je veux une pizza ce midi ! Tu as assez d'argent ?

- Tais-toi, face de rat !

Bon, je l'ai laissé gagner, hein. Juré. Après son service, nous partîmes donc à la pizzéria, puis il me reconduit au lycée avec sa voiture, celle dont j'étais juste un peu jalouse.

_2 nouveaux messages_

_De : Calliope_

Ca commençait vraiment à devenir lassant. Je pourrais tout aussi bien prétendre que ça ne me fait rien, que je supprime ces messages en m'en foutant complètement, mais c'est faux. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais j'avais encore plus mal que quand Alicia, ma meilleure amie à l'époque, m'avait dit ce que Callie m'avait dit. Par chance, cet après-midi, je n'avais pas les mêmes cours qu'elle, et je pouvais l'éviter assez facilement. Parce que l'idée de la brique ne m'était pas encore totalement sortie de la tête, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.

- A ce soir, blondasse. Merci pour la pizza, t'es la meilleure !

- A plus, et merci de m'avoir écouté. Je suis pas mécontente d'être ta sœur, finalement ! lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et en m'éloignant.


	7. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je me présente, Alice, je suis une amie de l'ancienne auteur… Avec son autorisation, j'ai décidé de continuer ses fanfictions sur Grey's Anatomy, parce que malheureusement elle a un peu zappé, et je suis tombée dessus une fois et j'adore… Je posterai donc un nouveau chapitre rapidement, en espérant que ça plaira autant que ses précédents chapitres !

A très bientôt :-)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour :-) voilà donc le chapitre 7, arrangé à ma sauce... J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que l'ancienne auteure ! En attendant, j'ai été choquée par l'épisode 1 de la saison 9 et je vais me replonger dans les saisons précédentes pour oublier un peu... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Callie POV_

- Torres, tu me casses les c…

- Inutile d'être aussi vulgaire, Arizona. Je m'excuse.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais m'excuser, je n'y étais pour rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui avait oublié mon téléphone dans la salle de sport, et si je n'avais pas daigné (ou plutôt forcé) accompagner Mlle Robbins, elle serait seule à trouver un moyen pour rentrer à Seattle.

- Ecoute, commençai-je. J'en ai marre de ton caractère, je me suis excusée des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, j'ai mal réagi et j'avais bu je l'admets mais je me suis excusée !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as dit ?

- S'il te plait, Blondie, passe au dessus ! Je suis comme ça, impulsive et parfois méchante mais jamais je ne t'ai considérée comme différente, tu es mon égale et tu ne vaux pas moins que moi parce que tu préfères les filles. Tu sais, ça m'énerve.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ?

Je voyais à son air que la dispute n'était pas prête de se terminer. Nous étions assises sur un banc, là où nous aurions dû reprendre le bus. Nous avions joué deux matchs de volley cet après-midi, à Capitol Hill et après avoir perdu le premier match, nous avions arraché de justesse la victoire, ce qui nous remettait dans la course pour le titre de championnes des lycées. Peu avant de monter dans le car, Arizona s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone dans les vestiaires et je l'avais vu filer en courant. Sur un coup de tête, je l'avais suivi, plantant mes amies et courant après elle… Profitant de notre tête-à-tête forcé voyant que le bus était parti sans nous, je l'avais coincée pour discuter un peu.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? lui demandai-je en la fixant. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de traitement de faveur. On devrait avoir le droit de te faire des remarques sur ta vie sentimentale, te charrier, et surtout, tout le monde devrait savoir que tu es lesbienne.

- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on se foute de moi ? Pour qu'on m'évite ?

- Arizona… On ne devrait pas te traiter différemment. Tu ne devrais pas te cacher, tu devrais être toi-même. Ta vie sentimentale n'est pas une honte, et toi la première tu ne devrais pas cautionner qu'on te traite différemment. Je reconnais, j'ai mal réagi la dernière fois. Mais c'est parce que tu as en quelque sorte…perturbé mon espace vital, et je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle. J'ai dit ça pour te blesser, mais je n'en pensais pas un mot…

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'une fille t'embrasse, je peux comprendre…

Les yeux bleus d'Arizona brillaient et mes jambes flageolaient. Je poursuivais en baissant la tête.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'étais en colère pas parce qu'une fille m'a embrassée, mais parce que quelqu'un m'a embrassée sans ma permission…

Arizona ne répondit pas, mais la colère semblait partir. Je n'osais plus la regarder. Non pas que je me sentais encore coupable, mais je venais de faire un aveu. Ou plutôt, je venais de me faire un aveu à moi-même plutôt qu'à Arizona.

- Calliope, on oublie ça, ok ? Tu es compulsive et je suis rancunière, on fait la paire à deux, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment en tournant la tête.

Je ne répondis pas, un peu ailleurs. Je regardais autour de moi, nous nous trouvions dans une rue non loin du centre de la ville, près d'une voie rapide. Le prochain bus était à 20 heures et il nous restait presque trois longues heures à attendre, à moins de trouver un moyen plus rapide de rentrer…

- Tu veux dire que tu pourrais embrasser une femme ? me demanda la blondasse au bout d'une bonne minute.

- Je veux dire que je pourrais embrasser quelqu'un qui me plait, c'est logique, non ?

Arizona me regardait d'un œil curieux. Je fis mine de regarder une nouvelle fois les horaires de bus et ne répondis pas. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés tombaient le long de ses joues et elle les remit derrière ses oreilles en souriant. Son sourire n'avait rien de naturel…

- Donc, _Callie_, tu pourrais m'embrasser une nouvelle fois ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je t'aime bien mais voilà quoi, le bus n'est pas là.

- Calliope Torres, la meilleure amie de Mark Sloan, pourrait embrasser une fille qui lui plait ?

Les horaires n'avaient toujours pas changés, logique. Arizona me perturbait de plus en plus, et son petit jeu m'énervait. Je la regardais, elle me regardait, puis elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil autour de nous. Oula…

- Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour, en attendant ? On peut essayer de trouver une gare pour rentrer plus vite, non ?

- Oui, répondis-je, heureuse que le mal-être naissant se termine. Ou attends, je vais chercher sur mon téléphone…

Je plongeai la tête dans mon téléphone et cherchai une gare à proximité. Je sentais le regard d'Arizona posé sur moi, et mon malaise semblait grandir de seconde en seconde. Je bloquais… Pourrais-je vraiment embrasser une fille ? J'avais toujours cru que seuls les garçons me plaisaient, mais je n'avais jamais écarté catégoriquement l'idée qu'une fille puisse me plaire… Seulement, cette situation me faisait peur. Et quand Blondie m'avait embrassé la dernière fois au bar… Je crois que j'avais apprécié, même si sur le moment j'ai pris peur.

- Calliope ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as une mèche qui dépasse.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Arizona passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour aplatir la mèche, son visage face au mien.

- Oui euh… Merci… Le train est dans 45 minutes, il nous faut apparemment une dizaine de minutes pour y aller…

- Parfait ! On va repérer la gare vite fait et on fait un petit tour ? Je n'aime pas attendre, c'est une perte de temps. Et puis j'aimerais aller dans une boutique de disque, je cherche le CD des Mystérieuses Cités d'Or depuis un moment mais pas moyen de le trouver à Seattle…

J'espérais ne pas avoir trop rougi quand elle avait passé sa main dans mes cheveux… Nous partîmes donc vers la gare et Arizona se mit à parler de tout et de rien comme à son habitude, et je dois avouer que j'appréciais ça chez elle : elle était naturelle, elle ne se cachait pas et n'hésitait pas à dire des choses futiles comme des choses sérieuses, quitte à paraître ridicule. Et son honnêteté… Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi honnête, malgré sa mauvaise foi évidente sur certains sujets. Je l'admirais énormément : une jolie fille qui se cachait certes, mais qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et me fascinait. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, Addison m'appelait sans doute pour savoir où on était mais je ne voulais pas rompre ce moment.

- Arizona, ça te dirait de boire un coca ?

- Avec plaisir ! Je te suis…

- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelles Calliope ? J'aime pas !

Arizona me regarda et éclata de rire.

- J'aime bien ton prénom, et j'adore la mythologie grecque. Calliope était la muse de la poésie et par extension de la musique. Et tu savais qu'elle avait une attirance pour les femmes ?

Je bloquais un moment, surprise. A vrai dire, non je ne le savais pas mais ceci pourrait bien expliquer cela… Nouvel éclat de rire. Arizona se foutait de moi, je le compris vite. Je rigolai aussi, et nous allâmes boire un verre. Les 45 minutes passèrent rapidement et bientôt il fut l'heure de repartir, mais il nous restait encore près de 2 heures de trajet avant d'arriver à Seattle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le temps semblait long quand même… Le train était presque vide et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avions de quoi nous distraire. Je proposais donc un jeu qui allait peut-être pimenter un peu le voyage.

- Arizona… Action ou vérité ?

- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Action ou vérité ? répétai-je.

- Vérité…

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant une question pas trop indiscrète mais intéressante tout de même.

- Souhaites-tu réellement qu'on soit amies ou je suis juste une bonne copine avec qui tu rigoles ?

- Ah, j'ai connu mieux comme question… J'aimerais qu'on soit amies, en particulier si tu contrôles tes accès de colère à l'avenir…

_Et toi, si tu contrôles tes pulsions_ pensais-je, en me demandant si je le souhaitais réellement.

- Ok, à toi. Je te promets de faire des efforts !

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, répondis-je en baillant.

- Es-tu toujours amoureuse de George ?

Et moi qui ne souhaitais pas lui sauter dessus avec des questions trop personnelles… Je ne saurais pas dire s'il s'agit d'amour, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'en souffre encore énormément.

- Non, chérie. Il n'y a que toi, lui lançai-je avec un faux sourire charmeur.

- Haha, très drôle. Sérieusement, tu n'es vraiment plus amoureuse ?

- Ca fait 2 questions, tu attends ton tour. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité. En même temps, je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait faire comme action et je n'ai pas envie de bouger, dit Arizona en étouffant un bâillement.

- Continuons avec les questions personnelles… Es-tu toujours amoureuse de Joanne ?

Arizona me regarda et baissa rapidement le regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche une première fois puis la referma, et finit par enfin répondre.

- Je crois oui…

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-on être amoureuse d'une fille qui part vivre à l'autre bout du pays ? En plus ça fait déjà un bon mois, même plus il me semble… J'aurais pu lui dire que je trouvais ridicule qu'elle s'attache à cette fille car jamais elle ne la reverrait, mais une question me vint à l'esprit et je me lançai.

- Tu comptes la rejoindre ?

Blondie pouffa de rire et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle répondit.

- Ma vie est ici, ma famille, mes amis, donc non. En plus, ses parents lui ont proposé de rester, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle refusait car sa vie n'était pas ici.

Ouf, ça c'est dur. Enfin, je trouve ça dommage qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse d'elle… Je n'osais pas lui dire en face, mais j'étais intimement persuadée qu'une jolie fille comme elle trouverait quelqu'un en un rien de temps, mais évidemment ça n'est pas aussi simple que cela… Ce qui m'embêtait me plus, c'est que visiblement, le sujet la blessait encore un peu…

- Action ou vérité ?

- Autant se poser des questions à tour de rôle, tu ne crois pas ? proposai-je.

- D'accord… Alors, Callie, qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait que je t'embrasse ?

Arizona me fixait avec un sourire narquois, et je suis sûre qu'à cet instant, j'ai rougi comme jamais. Je baissais les yeux puis la tête comme une petite fille et Arizona insistait pour avoir la réponse, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Et bien euh… C'était… Ca n'était pas désagréable… C'était troublant.

- Tu veux que je te trouble encore plus ? me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

_Addison POV_

- Tu vois Cristina, je me demande si Callie ne serait pas attirée par la blonde…

Cristina me regarda d'un air étonné. Je ne lui avais cependant pas dit que Callie n'avait pas daigné répondre à mes messages, encore moins à mes appels lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule avec Arizona à Capitol Hill.

- Callie ? Avec une fille ? Sois sérieuse, Callie aime trop les hommes.

- Oui, c'est vrai acquiesçai-je. Mais elle a quand même tout fait pour se réconcilier avec Robbins, et quand je lui ai dit que George n'était déjà plus avec Izzie, ça lui a fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Remarque, on dit souvent « qui se ressemble s'assemble », me dit sérieusement Cristina. Et j'ai toujours su que Callie était blonde.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir ! Merci à Sarazona, Tifus, eloo, Doctor Mason, furling27 et aux autres pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ! J'ai profité de mon jour de repos pour écrire ce chapitre rapidement, j'espère qu'il continuera à vous plaire... Il est un peu tiré de mon expérience personnelle hihi :-) Bisous à tous**

* * *

_Arizona POV_

Depuis une bonne heure, j'étais allongée sur mon lit en écoutant de la musique, perdue dans mes pensées. Je me remémorais le trajet en train avec Callie, une sensation bizarre envahissant mon ventre. Ce stupide jeu des questions… Jamais je n'aurais cru que Callie, toujours assise et moi debout penchée sur elle, franchisse les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient quand j'ai fait mine de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'étaient doucement posées sur les miennes, et sa main vint prendre la mienne… Je pouvais encore ressentir le même frisson que lorsque nos doigts s'étaient enlacés et le même sentiment indescriptible lorsque je sentis son autre main se glisser dans mes cheveux. La douceur de sa peau et le goût de ses lèvres m'avaient envoûtée, et je suis persuadée qu'elle a entendu mon cœur s'emballer et tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Ma main s'était inconsciemment posée sur sa joue et un immense sentiment de bien être parcourut tout mon corps. Jamais je n'avais encore ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Mon cœur explosa en mille morceaux lorsque je sentis sa langue parcourir ma lèvre inférieure, et des étoiles emplirent tout mon corps quand nos deux langues s'entremêlèrent...

Cela faisait deux heures à peu près que nous étions rentrées à Seattle, mais je n'osais pas lui envoyer de message. Pour lui dire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser moi-même. J'avais même éteint mon téléphone, pour éviter une conversation… Le reste du trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence, un silence à la fois gênant mais qui semblait en dire long. Je n'avais même pas osé croiser son regard, et quand nous sommes arrivées, je suis partie de mon côté en lui adressant un vague « salut » accompagné d'un signe de la main, et j'ai marché aussi vite que possible sans pour autant courir, sans me retourner. Je sentais que j'étais en train de fuir, mais de fuir quoi ? J'ai été prise à mon propre jeu… Mes parents et mon frère m'avaient questionnée sur mon escapade improvisée, mais j'avais prétendu être fatiguée et un peu malade à cause du trajet et j'étais directement montée dans ma chambre en rentrant. J'avais passé une heure à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en m'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau, puis en regardant par la fenêtre, allumant l'ordinateur, en regardant les quelques photos accrochées à mon mur, puis j'avais fini par mettre un peu de musique et m'allonger sur mon lit.

Tard dans la nuit, je décidai de rallumer mon téléphone pour appeler Teddy, au risque de la réveiller. Avant que je n'aie le temps de composer son numéro, le portable se mit à vibrer et mon ventre se noua.

_Nouveau message_

_De : Calliope_

«_Pardonne-moi._ »

Teddy m'avait envoyé plusieurs messages également, mais je ne pris pas la peine de les lire. Le message de Callie accentua la boule que j'avais dans le ventre. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, pire je ne savais même pas précisément ce que je ressentais. Machinalement, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et vis qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Que fallait-il faire ? L'appeler ? Répondre à son message ? La question qu'il aurait fallu poser était plutôt : qu'avais-je envie de faire ? Je ne savais même pas si je devais regretter ou non ce qu'il s'était passé. Ma tête était tellement pleine de questions et de sentiments indescriptibles que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, hurler. A cet instant précis, alors que mes yeux se posaient sur la lune qui éclairait ma chambre d'une lumière pâle, je sus avec certitude deux choses : la première était que je n'éprouvais plus aucun sentiment pour Joanne. La deuxième était que je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de comparable avant d'embrasser Callie Torres.

Le lendemain, c'est en traînant les pieds que je me rendis au lycée. J'appréhendais de me retrouver face à la jolie brune, mais c'est avec soulagement que je ne la croisai pas en arrivant. En revanche, je ne pus éviter une tige blonde se jeter sur moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes messages hier ? Je m'inquiétais quand même ! Encore heureux que Callie était avec toi, raconte-moi tout !

- Bonjour Teddy, oui ça va et toi ?

- Désolée Ari, bonjour… Raconte-moi alors. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle est restée avec toi ? Je pensais que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis ta cuite.

- Si on se parle… On a réussi à prendre un train et on est rentrées avant 20 heures, mais je n'étais pas super en forme donc je me suis couchée sans t'envoyer de message désolée. Les autres ont dit quoi ? demandai-je.

- Pas grand-chose, Addison se demandait pourquoi Callie t'avait suivi, et la coach a dit que comme il était largement 17 heures quand le car est partie, vous n'étiez plus sous sa responsabilité…

Sa remarque me fit rire, ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout de notre entraîneuse. A part le match, rien autour ne comptait, cela m'étonnait même qu'elle avait remarqué notre absence. Je regardai ensuite Teddy en ouvrant la bouche, prête à parler mais je préférais ne rien dire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais en bonne amie qu'elle était, elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait, et je n'échappai finalement pas au questionnaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Tu t'es battue avec Torres ?

Les autres élèves passaient autour de nous sans s'attarder, quelques-uns nous disaient bonjour et je pris soin d'entraîner Teddy dans un coin d'un couloir, non loin de notre salle de classe pour lui parler.

- Hier, Callie et moi on s'est embrassées dans le train… Ou plutôt, je me suis approchée d'elle pour rigoler, et elle m'a embrassée…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit étonnée, scandalisée, mais elle se contenta de poser sa main sur mon bras et de me sourire. Teddy Altman était la seule qui savait qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais tombée sous le charme de Callie lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le club de volley, il y a un an et demi. Bien avant que Joanne et moi soyons ensembles…

- Et après ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Après, soupirai-je, nous n'avons presque plus parlé, nous ne nous sommes plus regardées, et on s'est à peine dit au revoir. Elle m'a juste envoyé un message hier en disant « pardonne-moi », ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

- Peut-être pas autant que tu le crois… On n'en reparlera après, ou plutôt cet après-midi. On finit tôt, donc on parlera de tout ça calmement dans le parc près de l'étang, parce que quand Mark rappliquera, il sera impossible de parler discrètement.

Je souris une nouvelle fois, et nous sommes entrées nous installer en classe. Les heures défilaient lentement, et je n'accrochais pas franchement aux cours. Je pris cependant des notes, et je remerciais mon emploi du temps de ne pas avoir les mêmes cours que Callie ce matin. Le midi, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas croiser la brune, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Teddy était souriante, mais pas son sourire habituel : le sourire qu'elle utilisait quand elle préparait un plan foireux, et j'espérais juste que je ne finirai pas en retenue avec elle cette fois… A 14h, après la fin du cours, Teddy me dit d'avancer seule au parc, elle devait aller voir Mark pour un « truc ».

- Vas-y avant, je te rejoins tout de suite. Je dois voir Mark pour…_héhé…_

Son sourire salace me persuada de ne pas lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Je partis donc au parc seule. Le temps était relativement beau, le soleil brillait encore mais il faisait un peu froid. La fête d'Halloween organisée par notre déléguée approchait à grand pas et je ne savais toujours pas si j'allais y aller ou non, mais là n'était pas la question. Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivai au parc près de la fontaine et je bloquai. Tout prit forme dans ma tête, je compris pourquoi Teddy avait son sourire spécial plan foireux, et je compris qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire des « trucs » avec Mark, mais que le beau gosse était complice de son plan foireux.

- Bonjour, Arizona…

Callie se tenait là, l'air aussi surpris que moi. Après un instant de panique pendant lequel je serais bien repartie, je me décidais à rester.

- Salut… Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, me répondit la brune. Et toi ?

- Je me demande ce que je fais là, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je sentis le regard de Callie se poser sur moi, mais je ne me résignais pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Je repensais à son SMS d'hier, « _pardonne-moi_ » et mon cœur se serra. A cet instant précis, je maudis Teddy, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'était mêlée de ça.

- Ecoute, commença Callie. Je pense qu'on sait toutes les deux pourquoi on est là…

_Tu parles_, pensai-je.

- …et je voulais te dire que… En fait je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

Je levai la tête et fixai la brune. Elle avait haussé le ton et sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle me fixait avec un regard brillant, j'aurais juré qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

- Arizona, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Tu regrettes ? lançai-je après un long silence.

Callie se tut et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire non plus. Est-ce que je regrettais ? Je ne savais même pas.

- Oui… Et je tenais à m'excuser.

- Pas la peine, ça n'est pas si grave. Bon je te laisse, Teddy m'attend, on se verra au lycée, lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

- Attends !

Une main saisit la mienne et m'empêcha de partir. Callie serra délicatement mes doigts et me tira légèrement. Ce contact m'électrisa, et je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'emballer.

- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Mark de dire à Teddy de te faire venir, lança Callie. J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier, plusieurs fois mais je tombais sur ton répondeur. Je t'ai envoyé ce message car je pensais que tu m'en voulais, mais je ne regrette pas… Arizona, s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu me voir ?

Je m'étais retournée pour lui faire face, mais sa main n'avait pas lâché la mienne. Callie n'avait pas osé me regarder dans les yeux en me parlant, mais sa soudaine « déclaration » semblait sincère. Mon ventre se noua et ma main serra un peu plus la sienne.

- Parce que… Parce qu'hier, et même l'autre jour au bar, quand tu m'as embrassé… J'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Je n'ai pas tout compris et ça m'a complètement chamboulé, donc j'ai mal réagi et j'ai été méchante avec toi. Mais hier…

Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapprochée d'elle. Mon regard croisa le sien, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

- Hier, reprit Callie après un silence, quand tu t'es approchée de moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser parce que… Je t'apprécie énormément, mais pas comme une amie… J'ai compris que si mon cœur s'accélérait quand on était ensemble, c'était parce que…

Callie n'arrivait plus à finir sa phrase. Je ne comprenais pas tout, tout ça me semblait irréel. Comme hypnotisée par la jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi, je m'approchai et posai délicatement mon front sur le sien.

- C'était parce que depuis un moment, quand je te regarde je…

Je la coupai en déposant doucement un baiser sur ces lèvres qui m'hypnotisaient. La même sensation que la veille m'envahit quand je sentis la douceur de sa bouche contre la mienne et je sentis sa main se détacher de la mienne pour venir se glisser dans mes cheveux. J'attirai la brune contre moi et le baiser s'intensifia quand je parcourus ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche, nos deux langues s'entremêlèrent et notre respiration s'accéléra. Puis, Callie mit fin au baiser et je la regardai, un peu frustrée. Elle dégagea alors mes cheveux de mon cou et y déposa une multitude de bisous. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau me procurait une sensation indescriptible, et je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir couplé au bonheur. A cet instant, la seule pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit était que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de Calliope Torres.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Désolée pour l'attente, je travaille 2 fois plus en ce moment et je suis claquée... Je profite de ma semaine de congés pour publier un nouveau chapitre :-) J'en suis pas trop satisfaite, mais je ferai mieux plus tard promis !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir et ça motive encore plus ! **

* * *

_Callie POV_

_Arizona Robbins… Ce nom avait foutu un sacré bordel dans ma tête. Elle avait toujours été une vague camarade de classe. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, un jour je me suis surprise à la contempler…je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je l'ai contemplée. Et, nous sommes devenues amies par la force des choses, et j'ai appris qu'elle aimait les femmes ou plutôt, elle aimait une femme. Puis, cette femme est partie et Arizona, bourrée, m'a embrassée. Le vague sentiment incertain que j'avais ressenti par le passé avait refait surface. J'étais en colère, car pour la première fois je doutais de moi, je ne savais plus ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Pourtant, je sentais que je ne pouvais en rester là et ce fameux jour, quand je l'ai vu partir seule… Je l'ai suivi sans savoir pourquoi. Dans le train, en la voyant s'approcher de moi, j'étais déboussolée. Tout ce qui faisait ce que j'étais s'écroulait quand mon regard se posa sur ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Quelque chose se cassa en moi, ou plutôt se libéra, à l'instant même ou je pris conscience d'une chose : cette jeune femme blonde, au regard si attendrissant, m'intriguait, me plaisait, m'attirait. Je décidais donc de laisser de côté toutes mes interrogations et de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire, ce qu'elle semblait avoir envie de faire et je l'embrassai. _

Arizona me fixait intensément. Nous étions toujours debout près de la fontaine, et aucune de nous ne parlait, ne voulant pas rompre la magie du moment. Des papillons semblaient parader dans mon ventre, et ma main tenait toujours la sienne. Je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant même, arrêter le temps…

- Calliope… Est-ce qu'on…

Arizona rougissait, trop mignon. Je me doutais de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me demander.

- Ari, oui… Enfin si tu veux…

Sur cette phrase, elle m'attira contre elle et me serra dans ses bras, en éclatant d'un petit rire que je sentais plein de joie. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de sourire, toutes les questions que je me posais depuis quelques temps s'envolaient à ses côtés. Elle rendait les choses tellement simples… A cet instant, je remerciais Mark intérieurement pour avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour joindre Teddy à plus de minuit, et Teddy pour avoir réussi à amener ma jolie blonde ici.

- C'est toi qui as dit à Teddy de venir ici, non ? me demanda Ari.

- Oui, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Depuis quelques temps, je… J'en avais marre de me poser plein de questions, ou de les refouler. Je devais en avoir le cœur net… Du coup j'ai appelé Mark cette nuit et je l'ai supplié de m'aider. Il a pensé à appeler Teddy, et on a mis ça au point à trois… Tu m'en veux ?

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un autre baiser, qui me fit perdre tout contact avec la réalité. C'était comme si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner autour de nous, et que le temps avait suspendu sa course. Ses lèvres avaient un petit goût de cannelle, et sa peau était tellement douce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser sa joue encore et encore…

On resta assises sur le banc une bonne heure, main dans la main à parler de tout et de rien. Je lui racontai en détail les difficultés que j'avais eu à réveiller Mark, et à la chance que j'avais eu qu'il ait gardé son téléphone ouvert. Je lui racontai également le rôle majeur de Teddy, qui avait d'emblée accepté de m'aider. Et la nuit blanche que j'avais passé à ressasser tout ce que j'avais dans la tête, et tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'osai cependant pas lui dire que j'avais peur malgré la joie que j'éprouvais. J'avais peur mais sans vraiment savoir de quoi, j'étais moi-même mais j'avais l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Le soir même, après avoir quitté Arizona avec regrets, je rentrai chez moi avec un sourire aux lèvres. A peine avais-je franchi le seuil de la maison que je tombai sur mon père qui remarqua immédiatement mon sourire.

- Bonsoir mija, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonsoir, 'pa, désolée j'ai encore une tonne de devoirs à faire et je vais aller m'y mettre tout de suite. Bisous !

Je fuyais délibérément la conversation, il était hors de question que je subisse un interrogatoire. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. Je passai en revue dans ma tête les deux derniers jours, et un sentiment d'appréhension apparut au creux de mon estomac en pensant que j'avais embrassé une fille.

_Non_, me dis-je. _J'ai embrassé Arizona Robbins_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à cela. Arizona était juste…magnifique, unique. Ca n'était pas juste une fille.

_Nouveau message_

_De : Arizona_

« Je pense à toi… »

Sourire bête. Elle est adorable… Je lui répondais que moi aussi je pensais à elle. Pile à ce moment, ma mère m'appela pour manger et je descendis en laissant mon portable à contrecœur. Le repas se déroula au son de la voix de ma grande sœur qui n'arrêta pas une seule fois de parler de son voyage au Mexique le mois suivant, et de ses derniers préparatifs. Génial, elle allait me rapportait un petit cadeau si je lui donnais un peu d'argent… Typique de ma sœurette, généreuse en contrepartie d'une participation financière. Je me forçai à être enthousiaste, mais je m'en foutais royalement de son voyage… Oui bon j'étais un peu envieuse, mais un voyage d'études, c'est moins cool de des vacances. En plus, elle ne pourrait même pas aller voir nos grands-parents, donc je ne perds rien.

- Tu vois Callie, pour 4 jours à étudier, on aura 10 jours où on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut ! s'exclama ma sœur.

- Oui je vois…

- Tu t'en fous ?

- Non, répondis-je. Mais partir au Mexique pour soit disant _améliorer_ ton espagnol, alors que tu es en partie mexicaine et que tu parles couramment espagnol (et même mieux que la prof), c'est pas un exploit…

Mon père pouffa de rire, lui aussi il trouvait ridicule que ma sœur prenne la place d'un autre élève. Celia me lança un regard noir et m'ignora en continuant de se vanter d'avoir été choisie parmi les premières grâce à ses résultats excellents. Sans blague. A la fin du repas, je retournai directement dans ma chambre et me couchai, j'espérais m'endormir rapidement pour arriver plus vite à demain. Je pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Arizona, mais je restai quelques minutes devant l'écran vide, ne sachant pas quoi écrire…

_Nouveau message_

_De : Arizona_

« Tu dors ? Feignasse ! -) »

Je pouffai de rire et répondis.

« Non, je travaille ! Tu fais quoi toi ? »

_Nouveau Message_

_De : Arizona_

« Je pense »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

_Nouveau message_

_De : Arizona_

« Je pense à toi, à tout à l'heure. Je repense à nos bisous, et je pense à demain… J'ai hâte d'être avec toi ! »

Je posai mon téléphone à côté de moi et m'étendis sur mon lit, complètement détendue et heureuse. J'étais pressée de m'endormir et d'être demain pour la revoir, même si j'avais encore un peu d'appréhension… Je ne sais pas trop, la peur de mal faire quelque chose, la peur que finalement elle se rende compte qu'elle ne veut pas d'une relation comme ça avec moi, et la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Je pense qu'on appelle ça la peur de l'inconnu. Et la peur de l'inconnu, on l'affronte avec l'aide d'un Mark Sloan. Je m'endormis ensuite comme une masse (pour être polie) sans m'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai plus tôt que d'habitude et filai dans la salle de bain me préparer. Je pris une longue douche pour me réveiller et me lavai les cheveux. Je me les séchai ensuite et les lissai, en laissant cependant quelques boucles ondulées. Il semblait faire assez beau et pas trop froid dehors, je sortis donc une robe noire et blanche et l'enfila, puis je piquai le parfum de Celia. En sortant de la salle de bain, je tombais sur ma mère et mon père qui me regardaient avec un air étonné.

- Calliope ? Tu es bien jolie, pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça ?

- Je…euh… en fait, il y a de grandes chances que la photo de classe soit prise aujourd'hui et comme c'est ma dernière année… Je voulais marquer le coup…

Je leur adressai un rapide signe de main en leur disant que je partais pour le lycée et quittai la maison. Dehors, il faisait un peu frais mais le ciel était bleu et le soleil se levait doucement, ça allait être une bonne journée. Je marchai d'un pas vif vers l'arrêt de bus, là où Arizona devait me rejoindre. Malgré la même appréhension qu'hier, j'étais impatiente de la revoir. J'avais envie d'aller au ciné, à la plage, au parc, partout avec elle mais l'idée de devoir attendre toute une matinée pour vraiment me retrouver seule avec elle, ça me parait long… Après un quart d'heure de marche, j'arrivais enfin à l'arrêt de bus et une tornade blonde se jeta devant moi, avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Calliope ! Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Ari, ça va et toi ?

Je ne savais pas si je devais l'embrasser ou pas, mais avant que j'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un geste ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Elle recula, et je remarquai avec étonnement qu'elle avait rougi. Arizona avait rougi après m'avoir embrassé ! Trop mignon…

- Oui… On y va ?

Elle me tira la main et je marchai à ses côtés. Elle commença à me raconter sa soirée d'hier, et j'arrivais à peine à suivre le fil de la conversation, concernant son chat égaré.

- Et puis mon frère l'a retrouvé dans le garage, c'est son nouveau truc de se cacher dans le garage.

- Tu me plais vraiment, tu sais Ari… J'ai peut-être un peu peur parce que c'est nouveau pour moi, mais tu me plais vraiment…

Arizona stoppa net et se tourna vers moi. Elle me regardait d'un air étonné, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

- Tu sais, continuai-je, je… Tu n'es pas une passade, tu me plais vraiment….

- Callie, Callie, tu n'es pas obligée de dire ça. Je le sais, et je sais aussi que tu dois te poser des tas de questions, te remettre en question et même douter. Il faut juste qu'on prenne le temps de se connaître, et qu'on passe du temps ensemble… Beaucoup de temps, on avancera à notre rythme, à ton rythme et tu ne dois pas te précipiter pour me faire plaisir. Et puis moi aussi j'ai un peu peur parce que…tu me plais vraiment aussi… Beaucoup même…

Je souris bêtement, mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Arizona est vraiment adorable, mais elle me trouble énormément… Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et nous reprîmes notre chemin vers le lycée en parlant de son chat et d'autres choses futiles.


End file.
